What If
by onaSUMMERday
Summary: What if Lily and James didn't die? And they had more kids... Summary sucks, I know. Read and Review ON HOLD FOR NOW sorry folks.....
1. Harry Haley and Hilary?

This is my first fic…

Summary: This is Lily and James didn't die on that dreaded night. Instead, Voldy perished and they now have 3 kids of their own.

**Oh and another note.** Harry had a twin but she died the same night as Lily and James. But since in this story they didn't die neither did Haley.

Disclaimer: What you don't recognize is mine, everything else is Jo's.

15-year-old Hilary Potter turned ever so slightly in her bed to face the morning sun. She loved the feel the sun had on her skin. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. _If only every second of the day could be so peaceful._ She thought to herself.

Hilary had 2 older siblings, twins as it was they were 16. Haley and Harry. Haley was defiantly the troublemaker of the Potter family, well at least out of the siblings. Harry was very much a lady's man and had a natural trouble making side to him. However, Hilary was very much the shy one. Unlike her siblings, she did not play Quidditch, and unlike her sister, she was not one to flirt. She took after her mother. But all the Potter kids looked the same. Black hair, striking green eyes, and smooth skin. Well, Haley loved to fool around with streaking her hair but that was a different story.

Either way Hilary had it in her head that she was not as pretty as Haley was. But that was not true. She was just as pretty.

But on with the story.

The lived in a huge house -manor- and on one side lived the Blacks, and the other the Lupins. Sirius Black was one son, named Stephen, who is 16. Sirius did not marry Stephen's mother because she wanted nothing to do with the two. Remus on the other hand had a daughter, Kamaria, and he married Cynthia, a girl he met through work. Because Kamaria was the daughter of a werewolf she got very sick around full moons. Kameria is Hilary's best friend and they know everything about each other. You can't have one without the other. People think of them as shy and quiet, most people can't ever recall hearing them talk, but when they are alone they are so very very very wild.

And yes, all of them are Gryffindor.

It was now the first day of summer after Hilary and Kamaria's 5th year.

Hilary was, still in her bed. And her eyes were still shut. She inhaled and exhaled again and smiled. She then thought about what she had to do. _I need a shower, and then I'll eat, maybe I should do my homework now so I won't have to think about it…Ugh I should clean my room its getting messy, maybe I'll owl Kamaria and tell her to keep me company while I clean…_Thoughts like these were running through Hilary's mind. When out of the blue she heard shouting and yelling downstairs. Hilary's eyes shot open and she sat up. _Stephen must be here_ she thought to herself. Slowly, she crept to her door and opened it. She could hear the conversation that was happening downstairs from her bed room.

"Merlin! Haley! Stephen! Clean this mess NOW!" Lily Potter, their mother, shouted at the two. Hilary could imagine the looks on everyone's face.

"But mom! I have so much stuff to do! Make Cheerio clean it!" Haley whined. Cheerio was their family house elf.

"Mrs. P, c'mon it was a joke! Besides I don't live here so I think-"Stephen never finished this statement because he just fell silent. Hilary could tell that her mother had given him one of her glares.

"Haley, Stephen, get to work." A fourth voice chimed in. In her mind, Hilary could see her father glancing over the tip of his paper looking at the two from across the kitchen table.

One thing you must know is how Hilary feels about her father. Although she loves him with all her heart, as does he, she feels he doesn't lie her as much because of her lack of interest in anything that concerns him. He and Haley had bonded so well on all of those "Father Daughter" get togethers but Hilary doesn't really know how to talk to him, or what to say. James Potter, her father, loves his daughter very much and he is actually scared of her sometimes. He does not know what to say because he does not know much about her at all. And he wants to be close to her but he doesn't know how.

Hilary walked down the stairs to see what exactly Haley and Stephen had done. Harry obviously had the same idea because when she got to the stairs Harry was there two about to go down.

"Going to see what they did now?" He asked casually.

"Yea, and I figured to get food while I'm down there," she responded

"Yea… me too."

They walked down together and the walked through the swinging white door that led to the kitchen. Harry went in first and held the door for Hilary. When they walked in Haley and Harry's mouth dropped. Everything was covered in green slime.

"Dude, Harry, tell mom it isn't fair to have to clean this by hand," Haley turned to her brother for back-up, "we were conducting a scientific experiment!"

"Yea, and now we know how much pressure you can magically put on a jelly cake before it explodes! We have made a scientific discovery, we should be rewarded not punished!" Stephen declared. Lily Potter raised her eye brows at this and handed him a mop. Then she walked away. Stephen and Haley both let out a sigh of misery.

"Oh c'mon turn that frown upside down!" Harry said in mock cheeriness.

James shook his head and smiled then returned to his paper. Hilary sat down at the table grabbing a piece of toast.

"G'morning sunshine," he said to her.

"Haley kept her gaze at the bagel and smiled in recognition at him.

James frowned, unsure of what to say, so he returned to his paper. Hilary sighed and continued with her toast. Then she thought of her list of things to do she had made in her head earlier. _ So much for shower first…I'll do that when I'm done. _

Haley cleaned up her mess and walked upstairs to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and took off her clothes. She walked over the shower and turned on the water. She walked back over and looked at herself in the mirror while she waited for the water to warm up. Slowly she looked over her body. She had nice thin legs and excellent calf muscles that she swears must have be inherited because she doesn't run or anything. Her stomach was flat, but not much compared to her sisters 6 pack. Her waist was so thin, this was a trait from her mother, one that Hilary loves, a perfect figure in everyway, even if Haley's is more appreciated by the opposite gender. Then she looked at her breast. They were so weird and she couldn't figure why guys when crazy over a girl's chest. She had a very nice chest size, bigger than most, but she sometimes she flat out hated it, she wanted to be a skinny little girl with no chest or anything.

Haley hopped into the shower and cleaned herself. But because of the sound of the water, Hilary did not hear someone enter the room.

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -

And that my dears is the end of chapter one. I don't expect reviews yet because the story has hardly started. This is mainly a character description chapter with some fluff. And yes, it's a little weird but it gets better.


	2. Kamaria and not so much Stephen

Okay, Chapter 2 is ready for reading.

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling why would I be writing fan fics why I can just write the actual book?

Haley stepped out of the shower and wiped her face with her hand and reached to the rack where the towels were. But when she reached out to grab a towel her hand hit something solid. Her eyes shot wide open and all she saw was a man torso. She shot her head up and saw her father standing there, fully clothed in the bathroom, with her completely naked and wet.

"DAD! What are you doing in here?" Hilary was so embarrassed and was trying to cover herself.

"Um.. I er-" He started and then he wiped around and grabbed her a towel. As quickly as she could she wrapped it around herself.

"Why are you in here?" she asked him, this was probably one of the only things she has ever said to him.

"Well, your sister and Stephen needed a cleaning product for down stairs and I figured you wouldn't be coming out so….I…errr….." James was never good when it came to speaking with Hilary. They obviously didn't have a great relationship.

Hilary looked at him with a face that said "are you gonna leave" but it took him a few seconds to catch on.

"Yea…I'm gonna go…." Her father said as he went to leave.

When he was gone, Hilary just breathed in and out and decided that that incident never happened. She walked over to her room and got dressed, but she left her hair down and wet.

She walked over to her phone (A/N okay for those of you who jumped at the chance to give me a flame you can sit back down. They live in a muggle community. This was decided by Lily and James because they wanted their children to be accustomed to muggle ways.)

She dialed Kamaria's number and let it ring once then she hung up. This was how they let each other know that they weren't busy and they would like them over. It was just something they did.

But in less than a minute she heard a knock on the door and the door open. Kamaria didn't have to knock, infact she had been told this many many many times but she felt it was polite and it was her way of saying she was there. Kamaria walked in and went straight up to Hilary's room.

Hilary heard a single knock on the door and looked up as the door opened. Kamaria stepped inside and smiled at her. Then she took her usual place on the floor on the center of the green mat she brought there when she was 5 years old and never brought home. It was her spot in Hilary's room. And Hilary had a spot in Kamaria's too, except her mat was orange.

Hilary told Kamaria about her father walking in on her and Kamaria's cheeks turned pink.

"Did he say anything? Or apologize?" Kamaria asked in her quiet voice.

"Well, he sorta mumbled some stuff…I think he was just shocked." Haley said back. Haley's eyes started to follow the swirls on her wall. It was white with two shades of orange lines that intertwined with each other and looped around. Kamaria was doing the same thing.

Often times the girls would just sit together, just because they could, and they still enjoyed it. But their peace silence was broken when the heard shouting from downstairs.

"Stephen that so wasn't funny!" Haley shouted at him in the kitchen.

"Uh, yes it was…. you should have seen your face" Stephen said while he started to laugh. The two always goofed around, but there is no connection in a dating way between them.

Back upstairs the girls sat quietly. Until Kamaria broke the silence.

"He's kinda cute," she said almost in a whisper. Hilary's attention was caught and she looked over at her best friend.

"Who? Stephen?" Haley asked, now that she was coming out of her own little world.

"Yea…" said Kamaria drifting off into hers.

"You've never said anything before. Is this new?" Hilary said with a smile. It was not often Kamaria liked a guy. Sure she has thought some are cute but she does about 3 days of thinking whether or not she should like the guy.

"Yea…." I was gonna tell you later cause I figured we could walk down to the shops after lunch athen we'd go to our spot. But now seemed good," Kamaria explained.

"So are you gonna tell him?" Haley asked curiously.

Kamaria blushed and shook her head 'no'. And Hilary smiled.

But they didn't know that Harry was on the other side of the door and he heard about Kamaria's little 'crush'.

**Okay, I do have the first few chapters already written so they will be up faster than normal chapters. **

**This one wasn't as exciting either but the real plot starts next! **


	3. Ding Dong Ditch and Ketchup?

Disclaimer: Yea…you know I don't own Harry Potter so why are you reading this?

**Before you read **you must know that the actual plot starts here.

And yes to my ONLY reviewer Hilary and Harry are in a good relationship.

Dinner that night was same as always. The Potters, the Lupins, and the Blacks get together and eat at one of their family's homes. Tonight they were at the Lupin's. Remus' wife Cynthia and Lily sat next to each other with James on Lily's left and Remus on Cynthia's right. Sirius sat between Remus and James at the round wooden table. Their kids (or teenagers) sat at the other table on the other side of the room. Hilary and Kamaria sat next to each other on one side and across from them was Haley and Stephen. Harry sat at the head of the table that was referred to as the 'baby table' even though they weren't baby's anymore.

"Grace," Lily said above the quiet chattering of the people. Everyone folded their hands and sat silently then they all started,

"Bless us oh Lord, for these fine gifts that we are about to receive, from thy bounty to Christ our Lord, Amen."

"AMEN!" Stephen shouted above the rest. Haley laughed as did Harry, Hilary half smiled and Kamaria was wearing a full smile on her face. It had never accured to Hilary what it would be like if Kamaria and Stephen did get together. '_would our friendship change if they ever got together?'_ Hilary wondered throughout the night. She decided it wouldn't because they had known each other forever. The rest of the dinner was boring in Hilary's opinion, it contained talks of Quiddage, and pranks from Stephen, Haley, and Harry. Kamaria and her were making plans for tonight. They decided they were going to both stay at Kamaria's that night. It wouldn't be a problem because their parents never minded.

After dinner Kamaria and Hilary went up to Kamaria's room (after telling their parents about Hilary staying at the Lupin's) and everyone else had gone home. There Hilary and Kamaria sat for a few minutes. "Don't you think he has the cutest smile?" Kamaria said out of the blue.

"Um….no?" Hilary responded and laughed.

"Well I do," Kamaria said with a smile on her face.

"Well, duh you do," Hilary said jokingly with a smile, "Okay, just one little thing. You can't be all mushy over him all the time. Okay?

"Okay…Just most of the time. Right?" Kamaria said with a smile

"How about none of the time?" Hilary said smiling back and starting to giggle.

Just then Kamaria picked up the pillow that she had on her lap and threw it at Hilary.

"Ugh! How dare you!" Hilary exclaimed in mock anger as she picked up a pillow and threw it at Kamaria. The girls threw and dodged pillows as they laughed and continued joking and teasing each other.

MEANWHILE downstairs Remus and his wife Cynthia are in the kitchen.

"I'm so glad Kamaria and Hilary are so close," Cynthia said out of the blue the way Kamaria had earlier with Haley. Cynthia and Kamaria were very similar except for the fact Cynthia was always a lot more out going when it came to socializing. Kamaria got her shyness from her father, and also she didn't want to get close to people in fear of the fact that she'd have to tell them about her werewolf problem and they reject her.

"Yea, it's weird how different Hilary and Haley are though," Remus responded, he was organizing the counters and cleaning up small messes while she unloaded the dish washer, "but I guess its only normal, they are two different people."

"Yes, but remember how Lily and James were? They were complete opposite and now look at them."

"True," Remus said with a smile, remembering days back at school. That was 20 years ago. They all had their children when they were twenty so now they were 37ish.

"It seems like just yesterday Lily was calling James a childish prat, and throwing her book at him because of a stupid pick-up line," Remus said, still wrapped up in memories. But he was pulled out of his memory zone when his wife quietly dried her hands and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"I love you," she said lightly, while she stood on her toes and starting kissing his neck.

"I love you two," he said turning around and placed his strong arms around her. He kissed her lips and then it deepened. The two ended up wasting 10 minutes just kissing in the kitchen.

BACK UPSTAIRS Hilary and Kamaria have had too much butterbeer. And when you read this you must remember as I said

"Hey! Ya know what we need?" Kamaria said brightly. Hilary's face lit up.

"BUTTERBEER!" they exclaimed together. They only drank butter beer when they were going to have a very serious game of Truth, or about to do something wrong and they need to be a little less themselves.

The actual drink itself didn't have an effect on the girls, but just having too much of one substance got to them after a while. And after a very long game of truth the girls got a very good, and yet very bad idea.

"Ya know what would be fun?" Hilary said sitting up on her elbows for she had been laying on Kamaria's bed.

"What?" Kamaria said with a dopey smile on her face.

"We should play ding-dong-ditch!" Hilary said with a huge smile.

"YES! And we could spray ketchup everywhere!" Kamaria said with an even bigger smile.

So that was the start of a very long night. First Kamaria and Hilary put their jeans back on, for they had changed into comfy shorts, and they put on black t-shirts. Also, for the fun of it, they painted a fat black line of each of their cheeks.

The two girls tiptoed downstairs and were standing in the hallway. If the went straight they would be in the kitchen and then out to the garage where there was another fridge with the ketchup they needed. But they could hear Kamaria's parents in the kitchen so they decided it would be more fun to go out front door, around the house, through the basement then up the basement ladder into the garage. So that is what they did. Once they were outside the carefully went around the back and into the basement. Once they were in the basement, they realized one little set back… the light switch was at the top of the stairs. They needed to be incredibly careful through because they couldn't mess anything up, for this was where Kamaria's father, Remus, went on full moons.

The girls stayed close to the walls and kind of felt their way to the stairs. Hilary let out a little squeal when she accidentally put her hand in a spider web. But besides that everything went good. Well at least until Kamaria accidentally walked into a wall because she forgot tot turn and Hilary walked right into her.

"Oof," Kamaria let out when Hilary bumped into her.

"Why did you stop?" Hilary whispered.

"I hit the wall," Kamaria responded, Hilary could hear the smile in her voice.

"Bravo," Hilary whispered, "just keep going".

So the girls continued all the way up the stairs and got out into the garage. And that is when the giggles started. It was actually more of a mix of giggles and shushing. They quickly made their way over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of ketchup. They looked at each other and were off for the night.

"Okay, we'll go all the way down to the end of the street and do every other house. Unless they have a baby then we'll skip them," Kamaria started making up a plan.

"And if anyone comes out we'll go down onto the edge of the woods behind the houses and meet up at the rocks," Hilary continued. This was how they worked, Kamaria came up with their plan of action and Hilary came up with the way to not get caught.

The girls ran quietly and yet very quickly down the road. Then they came up to the first house.

"Okay, I'll ring the first house and you spray the ketchup then we'll run around the back to behind the next house," Kamaria said just making sure they were both clear.

They had a whole lot of fun but they got a little bored after a while. So they decided to do a little more… They were switching lawn ornaments around, digging up flowers and replanting them where they pleased.

After a while Kamaria and Hillary were tired so they walked back home. But then a cop car started driving up the street. The girls looked at each other with wide eyes and quietly "power walked" to the back of the house they were currently in front of. But the cop saw them and stopped the car. Apparently there were two cops, and they had flash lights and sticks.

Kamaria and Hilary had made their way to the line of the woods and figured they would follow it home. But what they didn't figure was that the cops would have enough energy to get out of the car. But they did and they made their way to the back of the homes.

"The two of you stay where you are and do not move," the first police ordered. The girls stopped and turned to look at them. They started them straight in the eye.

"Now what?" Hilary whispered to Kamaria.

"Well, we could make a mad dash or do what they say," Kamaria responded.

"Hm… how much trouble are we gonna be in cause a mad dash is sounding nice," Hilary said just a quietly as before.

"Stop the talking," the police man ordered. The two cops walked up the girls and stood behind them, and cuffed their hands together,

"Whoa whoa whoa! Why are you cuffing us? We didn't do anything horrible," Kamaria said in shock.

"Don't bother trying to talk your way out of this, it's late we're tired and we have a job to do," The second cop said.

"Get in the car," the first one ordered.

"You could say please," Hilary said, irritated by having to wear the cuffs.

"Just go," the first cop said again.

"Why? We live right down the road." Kamaria said

"We need to take you to the station to see if you have any previous offences," The second cop responded, now they were at the door and the second cops opened the back seat door.

The girls got in respectively then the two cops walked around and got in the car.

The rest of the ride was silent. Hilary was still not seeing why it was such a big deal. She had her head against the window and she was watching the buildings and tress pass by, she was thinking about everything that they could make them do once they got to the station. But Kamaria on the other hand had her hands in her lap and was looking down at them, she was thinking about how she was going to tell her parents and the trouble that they might get in. Both of the girls were worried, and the police make no notion to them until they arrived at the station.

"Okay girls follow us," the second cop said getting out of the car and opening the door for them. The police men led them into a rectangular building, obviously one half was for waiting to pick up a person, and the other was for the people who got into trouble. It was a town station so it was basically for teens and adults who got into trouble for something but nothing serious. The girls were led straight to the back, and the family members waiting looked at them while they passed.

Both girl's were embarrassed, they really hadn't done something terribly horrible so this was uncalled for. The police men brought them to a desk and told them to sit. The girls sat and the two police left.

Kamaria and Hilary just looked at each other. Kamaria broke the silence.

"Now what?"

"I have no clue," Hilary answered, now it was her turn to look down into her lap.

Then a female officer walked in.

"Hello girls, I'm Officer Plankt and I'm gonna help you sort this out," she said with a smile as she sat down at the pther side of the desk. She first pulled up two sheets of paper and some ink.

"Now if you will both put some ink on your index finger and thumb then place them here," Officer Plankt said and pointed to the two square boxes on each sheet. The girls did so and then she officer took the page back.

"Okay girls, I'll need your first and last name," the cop said, Kamaria spoke first.

"Kamaria Lupin." Hilary was shocked at hearing her friend's voice come out so confident.

"And I'm Hilary Potter."

"Okay girls everything will be fine we just need to get pictures and put your files away then you may have a seat in a cell," Officer Plankt said turning away from them and sticking their files in big cabinet.

They were led out into a small room that Hilary figured was meant to be a closet. The girls stood outside and Kamaria was told to go in first.

Hilary waited outside the door. She licked her dried lips and looked around, the walls were obviously painted white at some point but were now yellowish and chipping. There were 3 desks facing a white wall with another wooden door.

Then Kamaria came out and it was Hilary's turn. It wasn't until Hilary stepped inside the room did she realize how tired she was getting.

"Turn this way please", a female officer with an ugly haircut said. So Hilary turned and there was a flash. Her eyes shot open not realizing what had just happened.

"Now turn to your left," the voice said in a droned out voice. Hilary could feel her body shutting down but she turned for the lady.

"Other left dearie," the officer said in the same bored voice. Hilary turned and mentally smacked herself for turning the wrong way.

"Okay you may leave."

Hilary walked out side and was surprised to see Kamaria wasn't there. That's when Hilary really woke up. _"They aren't gonna split us up are they? I can't wait here without Kami!" _Hilary panicked in her head. The thought of sitting in a jail cell by herself gave her horrible mental images.

"Miss Potter? Please follow me," another officer said, he led her through the doors that the desks were facing. Once she was there she saw 5 cells lined up. Kamaria was sitting in one and looked to be panicking in her head but her head shot up when she heard the door open. Hilary could see Kamaria's face relax when she saw Hilary. The officer unlocked and open the cell. Hilary walked in and took a seat next to Kamaria. It was then she realized there was another cop sitting at a desk on the other side of the room. _'how many cops can a place have?_' she thought to herself.

"Hilary what are you gonna do?" Kamaria asked, Hilary could see the worry all over Kamaria's face.

"Oh Kami I don't know…" Hilary said shaking her head then she looked down to her lap.

"This is your first time then?" a young male voice said from behind them. The girls turned around in their cell and saw a teen about their age with gorgeous blue eyes and dirty blond was smiling at them.

Yes, it took forever for me to write this, but I've been very very very busy. I promise the next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Rescued

Disclaimer: if you are going to read this you have to understand that if you recognize it from the book then I don't own it…understood? see? isn't that easy?….

On with the story:

"I'm Chaz by the way," the young male smiled back at them.

The girls turned around so that they could see him comfortably.

"Um, hi, I'm Kamaria," Kamaria said with a sweet smile.

"And I'm Hilary," Hilary said softly

The boy learned back so he was slouching comfortably on the back bars.

"Are you in here often?" Kamaira asked

"Yea, I guess… sometimes I'm with my mates, sometimes one of them is alone", He answered coolly.

"Oh," Hilary replied

"Yeppers, so what did you two dolls do?" he questioned.

"I guess you'd call it disturbing the peace, but its nothing really, what did you do?" Hilary responded

"Well me and my friends like to party and let's just say that when we party we make trouble," Chaz said with a wink.

The girls smiled. There was something about Chaz that Hilary liked, she couldn't put her finger on it though, he was defiantly cute, but he had that mysterious edge, but then again he was sitting in a jail cell.

"Hillary Potter and Kamaria Lupin you may come out to make a call," A fat police man walked through the door and announced Kamaria went first then Hilary went to follow but she was stopped.

"Hey Hil, c'mere," Chaz whispered to her. Hilary smile at him calling her 'Hil' she turned around and walked back to him.

"Yes?" she said sweetly.

He then handed her a piece of folded paper.

"Hilary you coming?" Kamaria said sticking her head in the door way.

"Yea," Hilary said more to herself.

Hilary then left and she put the piece of paper in her pant pocket.

Once outside the door she turned to Kamaria.

"Okay who do we call?" she asked.

"Okay, I was thinking we could call my dad because out of all of them he is the best at listening during trouble. But I was also thinking we could call Uncle Padfoot (A/N the kids call Sirius Uncle Padfoot and James Uncle Prongs and Remus Uncle Mooney even though they aren't biological uncles) because he is the most understanding when it comes to trouble," Kamaria responded, she had obviously thought about it.

"What about Harry?" Hilary said after taking a second to think.

"Oh, I didn't even think about that, I think you should call, unless you want me to." Kamaria said. Hilary sighed deeply,

"I'll call."

So Hilary moved to the phone and picked it up and dialed Harry's cell phone number. It rang a few times but then a very tired sounded Harry picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said still half asleep

"Um... hi, it's Hilary… and Kamaria's here to, but um… we kinda need your help," Hilary said nervously.

"What kind of help? And where are you? The caller I.D. doesn't say Lupin," Harry had obviously woken up completely by now.

"Well we kinda snuck out and got into a tiny bit of trouble and we need you to come pick us up," Hilary said nervously still.

"Pick you up from where?" Harry asked

"Um.. the city jail house," Hilary said, it still didn't sound real to her.

"What? What are you doing there? Are you both okay? What did you two do?" Harry started off seriously but Hilary could here the smile in his voice when he asked the last question.

"We'll explain later, but can you please come pick us up?" Hilary asked again.

"Of course I'll pick you guys up. Do you need bail money?" Harry asked as he rolled out of bed and looked for some clothes.

"Um… I'm not sure they didn't say anything about it, but we also didn't ask," Hilary responded.

"Okay I'll grab some incase, give me 20 minutes at the most," Harry said, he had found some jeans and pulled them on over his boxers (A/N takes a moment to think about his probably gorgeous body. Sorry but I had to)

"Thank you!" Hilary said, her mood obviously lightening, "oh and Harry one more thing. Can you promise not to tell Mom and Dad?"

"Sure," Harry said with a smile. Hilary hung up the phone and looked at Kamaria.

"He'll be here in 20 minutes at most," she explained.

"Okay!" Kamaria said obviously happy to get out of there.

Two teen boys walked in casually and strolled up to the main police desk.

"Yes boys?" the officers said looking up at the boys over her glasses.

"Madame, we would like to retrieve our dearest ol' pal, Charles Padramack", the first boys with black smooth hair said in an obviously fake British accent, he put one hand on the desk and slouched on it. The other was standing up in a pose Hilary would have expected in a jean advertisement.

"But of course my good friend Jeff over here is failing to think straight. Because you people would know our good friend as… the one! The only! Chaz Paddy!" The one who was standing like the jean model spoke but and as he ended he sounded as if he was announcing a person on a game show.

"Jeff, Matt, sit down," the officer said, obviously they were regulars here and this officer didn't find them amusing.

The girls were now just standing there and they were watching the scene.

"Ladies, when you are done making your call you return to your cell," the officer said again still not looking up from her work.

"Oh, sorry," Kamaria said, the girls walked back through the door where a male officer was waiting on the other side. Hilary could feel the boys watching them leave and she wasn't sure if Kamaria noticed. That was another thing Hilary loved about her friend, she could make things disappear in her mind and not be bothered at all.

The officer led them back into the cell as he did before and the girls sat there again, Chaz smiled at them when they entered, but a few seconds later he was called out.

"He was kinda cute," Hilary said after he had gone.

Kamaria just smile

"But's its not like we're ever gonna see him again," Hilary said more to herself.

Kamaria just nodded her head.

"Okay girlie are you gonna talk?" Hilary questioned

"What are our parents gonna say? How are we gonna explain this? And is there a bathroom here cause the ink on my fingers is making me feel worse and worse?" Kamaria said, she looked like she could cry in a second but Hilary knew she wouldn't. But still Hilary came over and gave her best friend a hug.

The sat in silence for a few more minutes until the officer looked down at his beeper and said, "Girls there is a young man here to pick you up." The girls jumped up, ready to get out of there. He let them out and they walked through the doors. Harry was standing there looking wide-awake. He jumped out of his chair when he saw them.

"Okay you two let's get going before they realize we're missing," Harry ordered nicely. The girls followed Harry outside to the Potter kid's car. It was small and black, Harry picked it out when he first got his license but it belonged to all of the Potter kids. Kamaria walked around and took a seat in the back and Harry went to walk around the passenger side but stopped when there was tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and Hillary was standing there, she then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him,

"Thanks," she whispered to him.

"You're my little sis, did you expect me to leave you here all night?" Hilary could here the smile in his voice.

Short I know, but sweet. I just sat down and wrote this and I've already got it planned what happens so don't' worry, next chapter is a lot more of Harry.

And thank you, I didn't even notice that I had anonymous reviewing turned off…Now no one has an excuse not to comment…..


	5. surrending to the tired night

**Chapter 5 Starts Here….but before I can start I need to touch upon 2 things. **

**Okay, I read the review from Dannys Girrrl and I totally understand what you mean. And I do remember reading something that I believe JK Rowling said and it was a along the lines of she purposely didn't put religion in so that, just like you said, it can appeal to everyone. But it isn't just Christians that say grace, and also like I had said they lived in the muggle world because they were being "exposed" to muggle ways. But if it very much offends you and you need it out I am willing to change it for you.**

**The other thing was from ****Lily Hermione Potter**** I know it was just a prank, and it would seem very small but they do arrest people for it because it is illegal (as stupid as it may seen) and they do make you sit in a cell and it sucks. **

**But thank you very much to the reviewers who love my story.**

**But on with the story**

They were all in the car and driving home silently. Kamaria still had her hands in her lap and she was intensely staring at the ink on her fingers. Hilary had her head on the window and she was once again watching the trees and buildings go by.

"So, do you wanna talk about what you did or no?" Harry said breaking the silence.

"Not now, it was just…stupid…" Hilary said trailing off.

"Okay," Harry said, "but you know that if you do need to talk to someone I'm here, even if it doesn't seem like we're close."

This made Hilary happy to know that he cared, and she smiled.

But Hilary stopped smiling when they turned on to the road and the scariest thought popped into her head. _'How am I going to handle my mom?' _Hilary knew, as did all the Potter children that their mother was not a person to cross. Hilary pictured her mother screaming at her across the kitchen and her father trying to calm her down. And she could only imagine the questions she was going to be asked.

She looked at the houses. It was a mess. She felt so irresponsible, and she hated it. Never in a million years would she have guessed that she would do something so stupid and land herself in jail for a night. _'Night' _she thought, _'what time is it?' _she looked at the car clock and it read 3:00 AM. And that made sense, they snuck out at 12:00, fooled around for 30 minutes, the ride to the station, going through the cops, sitting there and waiting, easily 3 hours. Hilary was surprised though that there wasn't more.

Suddenly the car stopped and Hilary realized they were home.

"Maybe, Kamaria should go to her house and you stay the night here, at home," Harry said in a nice tone, but they knew he meant it.

Kamaria nodded her head and hopped out of the car, she gave a good bye smile and wandered off to the next house, hers.

"Okay Hilary, what happened?" Harry said in his "concerned and worried older brother" voice.

"We just fooled around a bit and got into trouble," Hilary said while looking at her hands, "I'll talk to Mom and Dad tomorrow I guess."

"Okay, but for now you should go to sleep," he said to her.

"Yea," she said with a sigh, but she made no movement, she didn't really want to get up, and Harry didn't mind sitting there in the drivers seat next to her all night.

"Hilary is there something else?" Harry inquired out of the blue.

"No I promise that's all that happened," she responded looking up at him.

"That not what I meant," Harry said then sighed and kept talking, "You always seem so far away from the rest of us, is there something wrong?"

Hilary knew she could say 'no' that'd be the easy thing to do. But just that thought stung her. "_The EASY thing to do",_ oh how she hated when people took the easy way out. But she didn't want to make a mess or get Harry involved in her feelings. It wasn't any of his business anyways. Or was it? Kamaria was confused, tired, and even sad. She inhaled and exhaled and all she had to say was,

"I guess so."

Harry looked down at his younger sister. It amazed him at how different she was from himself and Haley, but he wanted to know why she hid herself.

"You know you can talk to me if you need to," Harry reminded her. Hilary felt as if he had told her that many times. But honestly he hadn't, he just always gave her that warm reassuring smile that most older brothers wouldn't share with a little sister, the smile that could say either 'I believe in you' or 'it's okay if you need help I'm here'. And Hilary always knew that it was true, even if she didn't always remember it.

"Yea I know," she said in a sigh.

"Well, now we really should be going inside," Harry said with a his-half smile creeping upon his face.

Hilary nodded and she slid out of the car and slowly walked up to her room, but as she turned to walk into her room she couldn't help but to look down the hall to her parents room. It was amazing to Hilary how two people could love each other so much, she deep down wanted someone to love her back, but she didn't know anyone who ever would.

She quietly but quickly crept into her room and into her bed. She laid there for quite some time, thinking about all the possible things that could possibly occur the next day. And sometime around 4 o'clock in the morning Hilary Potter finally shut her eyes and surrendered herself to the tired night.

**Okay, okay, okay, I haven't updated in forever!!! I know, but I have had many many things to do. But finally I am getting around to writing this. And I know exactly what is going to happened next so please hang in there with me, and I promise never ever ever ever to wait this long before updating again!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**But you don't have to………..**


End file.
